A Nightmare On Elm Street Video Game
Not counting Fred's appearance in The modern mortal kombat remake! There were only two games released Based on the film series A nightmare on elm street-The first released early in 1989 was made for the Commodore 64 and IBM PC,The other released also in 1989 (October 1989) was released for the Nintendo Entertainment System (Developed by rare and published by LJN). Unlike most of the games LJN Published Nightmare on elm street had better playability and some fun factor as well! In the game you can play as either male or female (it allowed up to four players with a four score peripheral or NES satellite) and go from house to house collecting Freddie's bones at the end of every location is a boss (Based on a form of Freddy when you beat said boss you get a key to open the way to the next location to get more bones until you eventually get to the high school boiler room where you fight freddy and put them into a furnace to kill freddy! In the NES game there are power ups you can get (activated while in dream world) with tokens such as Ninja-Looks like a yin-yang symbol-Everytime your character jumps you do a kick to the enemy and can also shoot ninja stars! Acrobat-Makes your character do a rolling jump and shoot javelins! Magician-Can do a floating jump and also shoot magic fire! While in dream world however after a while the Freddy theme (1,2 Freddy's coming for you will play) and them you will fight Freddy!) Which makes the game have a time limit of sorts! For the commodore 64 and IBM PC Version it was very different from the NES version it instead was like this (description taken from http://www.mobygames.com/game/c64/a-nightmare-on-elm-street) A Nightmare of Elm Street is an action game based on the movie of the same name, where the player attempts to free friends from the grasp of the evil Freddy Krueger. Find a way into Freddy's house on Elm Street, enter the Nightmare World, and fight him with unique powers or die trying! Selectable Characters Before the game begins, the player must first choose one of available five characters in an attempt to free Joey who, as informed by this selection screen, has been already been captured by Freddy. Spending too much time during this section will allow Freddy to capture random character, until all but one selectable character is left, so choose a character quickly! When a character is selected, all the other characters are deemed captured by Freddy and must also be rescued. Each character has a different Soul mater and Power meter rating, as well as unique abilities. Soul represents the player's health and if it runs out, the player dies. Power is used up every time the player uses a special ability. The characters are: # Kincaid - Special ability: Power Punch # Kristen - Special ability: Power Kick # Will - Special ability: Lightning # Nancy - Special ability: Time Freeze # Taryn - Special ability: Magic Knives # Joey - Non-selectable (victim) Finding Freddy Krueger's House The game starts on Elm Street with the player viewable from a top-down perspective. The player must find Freddy's house through this maze of streets while avoiding Freddy (displayed as a giant character) himself. Bumping into Freddy during the search may damage the player's soul. Inside Freddy Krueger's House Inside the house, the player must explore and find a way to the other levels. The level location of each friend is displayed on the right frame as well as their remaining soul. As time passes, their souls may decrease, indicated by a text informing the player of their screams. While exploring, the player may encounter monsters, items, and traps. Monsters and traps will decrease the player's soul. Items may consist of weapons, ammunition, gold coins (to buy items), batteries, objects to restore soul, and other uses. Items will automatically be picked and placed in the player's inventory, also displayed on the right frame. Items must first be selected in order to use or drop them. During exploration, power will gradually recharge; however, soul may only be restored by using specific items. These are the only two video games That I NymbusKenny (your humble editor of this page) know of based on the great nightmare on elm street series if anyone knows of any others be sure to let me know! Category:Media